Part of Your World
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: When Jackson being a normie starts to become a problem for their relationship, Frankie finds herself hating who she is. When a huge fight breaks out over dinner, Frankie meets with Jackson and tells him just how much she longs to be part of his world


Frankie Stein walked down the halls of Monster High hand in hand with her boyfriend, Jackson Jekyll. They'd been together for almost a month now, and neither of them had ever been happier. The only dark cloud looming over them was Frankie's parents. Sure, her parents were super supportive, but Frankie was afraid that they wouldn't approve of her dating a normie.

"Jackson, I think you should meet my parents. They don't know anything about you and I feel terrible hiding this from them." Frankie said that morning in Physical Deaducation. Ever since a casketball incident where Frankie's foot nearly knocked out three different students, Frankie was excused from the class for the rest of the year. Jackson was sitting out because he was, for the third time that week, ignored by the team captains.

"Frankie, you know I really wanna meet your parents but you said yourself they might not like me."

"We'll never be sure until you actually meet them. Come over after school today. You can stay for dinner and meet my parents. I'm sure it'll be fine." Frankie placed a hand over Jackson's and smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe they'd like me better if I went as Holt. At least he's not a normie." Jackson sighed. He was always insecure about his half normie status, even though most monsters had accepted him the way he was.

"Jackson Jekyll, _you _are my boyfriend. Not Holt Hyde. I want you to meet my parents as yourself." Jackson still looked unsure, but he didn't want to disappoint Frankie. He had done quite enough of that before he could control Holt.

"What time is dinner?" he asked, bringing a smile to his ghoulfriend's face.

_~xoxo~_

Frankie paced back and forth across the living room, waiting for Jackson to arrive. She had told her parents that her boyfriend would be coming over, and they had _seemed_ calm enough. Frankie could only hope that her parents would accept Jackson when the time came.

The doorbell rang at exactly seven and Frankie rushed to open the door.

"Hey Jackson," she said, opening the door and allowing the normie to enter the house. "My parents are waiting in the kitchen,"

"How much do they know?" he asked.

"They know we're dating and nothing more. I wanted them to meet you and form their own opinions." Frankie led Jackson into the kitchen, where Frankie's parents were sitting and talking in hushed tones.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jackson Jekyll. My boyfriend," Frankie took Jackson's hand and he gave it a light squeeze, calming Frankie slightly. Frankie's father got a look of disapproval across his face, while her mother let out a tiny gasp. Jackson loosened his grip on Frankie's hand.

"He's half normie but…" Frankie began, but her dad stood up and silenced her.

"Let's just get to dinner." He said coldly. Frankie's mother took the hint and hurried to the oven.

"Its lasagna tonight," she called over her shoulder. "I hope that's alright."

"Anything is better than the creepateria food," Jackson said. Frankie laughed lightly, but she was the only one to do so. Her parents just looked over Jackson and began serving out the lasagna.

"So Jackson…who are your parents?" Frankie's mom asked. She had always been one to at least _try _to get to know someone.

"Well…that's a bit hard to…" Jackson began, but he trailed off when he saw the look Frankie's dad was giving him.

"His parents are scientists!" Frankie blurted out. Jackson inwardly thanked Frankie when her father nodded approvingly.

"Maybe Jackson would like to help me on a little project I've been working on." Frankie's dad said. Jackson turned to Frankie for help. His parents _were_ scientists, but they specialized in _normie_ science. It was Holt's parents that knew monster science. Because of Jackson's split personality, his parents had adapted to change along with him, meaning Jackson didn't know anything about monster science except what he had learned in school.

"He'd love to!" Frankie said, bolts sparking. Jackson bit his tongue to keep from blurting out that he would be useless. He needed to get Mr. and Mrs. Stein to like him. If not for himself, then for Frankie.

"Alright then, after dinner we'll head to my lab and Jackson here can help me out for a bit."

"That sounds…" Jackson turned to Frankie for the word.

"Voltage," she said, the worry in her voice reflected in Jackson's eyes.

_~xoxo~_

Frankie sat in her room, next to the vent so she could hear what was happening in the lab. All she'd heard so far was her father yelling at Jackson for nearly destroying an ancient computer that didn't even work anymore. Everything was going really well…at least, it _was. _There was a loud crash from the lab, followed by Frankie's bolts sparking and the lights going out.

"THAT WAS THE POWER GENEREATOR!" Mr. Stein shouted. Frankie could hear Jackson stammering apologies and excuses about how it looked like something else, but Mr. Stein continued to yell. Frankie ran into the lab and nearly ran into Jackson. He was cowering near the doorway, and it didn't take long to find out why.

Frankie's father was standing, rising above the two teens and sparking at the bolts in anger.

"Daddy, he didn't mean to!" Frankie said.

"I don't care! That generator was expensive!" Mr. Stein snapped. "I think Jackson should go home now." He said, slightly calmer. Frankie opened her mouth to protest, but Jackson put a hand on her waist.

"He's right Frankie. I'll see you at school okay?" He leaned in to kiss her, but Mr. Stein began sparking again, causing Frankie to spark too.

"Now's not the best time…" she said regretfully. Jackson nodded and instead kissed her forehead before leaving the lab.

"Frankie, I don't want you dating that boy anymore." Her dad said once the front door slammed.

"That's unfair!" Frankie cried.

"He has good reason," her mother said as she entered the lab with the spark plugs to restart the power. "You two are just too different. You're a monster and he's a normie…"

"Half normie!"

"He's still a normie. He's not right for you and I agree with your father. I don't want to hear of you with Jackson, or any other normie, ever again. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother," Frankie said sadly. She hung her head and returned to her room, burying her face in her pillow and letting herself cry.

_~xoxo~_

Frankie sat in Dead Languages with Lagoona and Clawdeen. They were the only two ghouls that she got along with that understood her situation. Lagoona was with Gil even though her salt-water parents didn't approve of their daughter dating a fresh-water monster, and Clawdeen was dating Toralei Stripe. Not only was Clawdeen dating a ghoul, but she was also dating a werec at, sworn enemies of the werewolves.

"Look love, you have to talk your parents into seeing reason. If you explain how much you love Jackson, they have to let you see him." Lagoona said kindly. Frankie nodded but didn't say anything. She hadn't been able to talk since the night she'd been banned from seeing Jackson.

"Frankie, you can't let this keep you down forever. Just talk to your parents, okay?" Clawdeen said.

"This would be so much easier if Jackson had just been full monster." Frankie said quietly.

"Full time Holt? Could you stand that?" Clawdeen asked.

"Anything would be better than not being able to see him." Frankie said. She traced a carving in the desk with her finger. "Maybe life would be better if I had just been a normie." She said sadly.

"You don't mean that love," Lagoona started.

"Yes I do! If I was a normie, my parents wouldn't hate Jackson, and I would be able to have a normal relationship!" Frankie left the classroom the second the bell rang, leaving her ghoulfriends sitting confused behind her.

_~xoxo~_

"Jackson, can we talk?" Frankie asked. The two were just outside Home Ick and they didn't have much time until the bell rang to start class.

"I thought you were banned from seeing me," Jackson said, trying to enter the Home Ick room.

"It's important,"

"Alright, but don't let anyone see us or you'll get into trouble." Jackson followed Frankie down the hall and into an empty classroom. Frankie scratched at the sleeve of her sweater and Jackson looked down.

"It's nearly summer…why are you wearing a sweater?" he asked.

"It's a surprise…for when I finish telling you what I wanted to tell you." Frankie said. Jackson nodded, pulling out two chairs and indicating for Frankie to sit. She did, and as soon as she was seated, she began to speak.

"I've been thinking a lot since the dinner fiasco…they say we can't be together because you're normie and I'm monster. Well, I figured that since you can't be full monster, I would do what I could to become a normie."

"That's not possible…" Jackson began.

"I thought so too, until I did some research. Turns out there's this creeparific little shop in the darkest part of the city that sells these odd little drinks that, when taken every day for a month, turn you into a normie." Frankie slowly shook off her sweater, revealing perfect normie arms with a slight green tinge. Jackson's eyes went wide and he grabbed one of Frankie's new hands.

"You didn't have to do this," he said quietly.

"Yes I did. I want to be with you Jackson, and if I have to be normie to do so, then I'll do anything it takes. I want to be part of your world Jackson. I don't want to be a monster if it means living without you. I love you."

Jackson grabbed Frankie's normie hands and looked into her mismatched eyes.

"I love you too Frankie, but I don't think I can love you if you go through with this. I fell in love with Frankie Stein, a monster. Not some normie girl with the same name. You don't have to change for me. I want you to stop drinking this stuff and just stay yourself."

"But my parents…"

"I'll talk to them. Just promise me you'll stop with this normie thing."

"But…"

"Promise me."

"I promise,"

_~xoxo~_

"Mr. Stein, may I talk to you for a moment please?" Jackson stood on the Stein family's doorstep with Mr. Stein at the door.

"Make it quick." He said roughly, allowing Jackson to enter. They entered the living room where Mr. Stein sat on the couch and Jackson stood in front of him.

"I want to talk about Frankie," Jackson began.

"I don't want you near my daughter." Mr. Stein said.

"Please listen. I know you want to do what's best for Frankie, but banning her from seeing me won't help her. After you told her that she couldn't see me because I was a normie, she went to some black market to try to _become_ a normie just so she could be with me." Mr. Stein almost jumped out of his seat, but Jackson held his hand out.

"She's promised to stop, but this is just a way of showing you what lengths she'll go to so she can be with me. I know I'm not the guy you would want dating your daughter, but I can say this much. There are guys at the school that would do anything to be with Frankie. Not because they care about her, but because they want to show her off. I can honestly say that I really care for Frankie, and would do anything to keep her happy."

"You think I don't want my daughter to be happy?" Mr. Stein asked, glaring at Jackson. Jackson adjusted his glassed and shook his head.

"That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is that I'm one of the few at the school who cares about Frankie."

Mr. Stein stared at Jackson for a moment before standing up and approaching him. He towered above the normie boy, but this time Jackson held his ground. He stood straight and looked directly at Frankie's father.

"Do you love my daughter?" he asked. Jackson was taken aback. He hadn't been expecting that. He recovered quickly.

"Yes, very much."

"Does she love you?"

"She does,"

"If you hurt my daughter, I hurt you," Mr. Stein said with a dead serious look in his eyes. Jackson nodded just as the front door opened and Frankie entered.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?" Jackson opened his mouth but Mr. Stein stepped forward.

"Frankie, I believe I acted too harshly when deciding your punishment. I've decided that as long as you're happy with Jackson, I can accept that. I want you to be happy, and if Jackson makes you happy, then so-be-it."

"Really?" Frankie asked, turning to Jackson. Jackson nodded and Frankie ran into his arms, hugging him for the first time since the dinner fiasco. Frankie looked up at Jackson and smiled as he leaned forward and placed his lips against hers. They kissed for a moment before Frankie's father cleared his throat. The two pulled apart awkwardly and Mr. Stein laughed.

"Go out and have a good time you two," he said. Jackson extended his hand and Frankie took it, smiling.

"There's a silent movie playing tonight…" he began.

"Sounds fangtastic," Frankie said.


End file.
